You don't mess with Blood
by doingstuffineedtodo
Summary: Anne had never really thought about Beacon Hills as an exciting place. That is until she moves to her cousin, Stiles Stilinski, and gets a taste of his everyday life. Isaac/OFC and Stiles/Derek rated T just to be sure, might end it if I feel like the story should take that turn
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The Stilinski household was just about to put out the lights when someone rang on their doorbell. Stiles had finally managed to get his father to watch the Avengers with him, and he is fairly certain he saw some tears in his father eyes at the end when the Hulk saved Tony from a certain death by falling. Running down the stairs, he yelled at his father telling him he got it. He didn't even bother to check the peephole in the door, he just opened it and ended in an abrupt halt as he recognized the person in front of him. He could do nothing but stare, as his cousin stood on his doorstep with several bags besides her and a laptop case in her arms.

"So, are you just gonna leave me out here to freeze or are you going to let me in?" Tossing her brown hair over her shoulders.  
"What the hell are you doing here, Annie?" Stiles rambled, pretty certain he looked like someone had hit him on the head with something hard. It had been years since he last saw his cousin. Not since his mothers funeral.

"I decided my parents can figure out their shit alone, I'm done. So I'm crashing here with my fave cousin and uncle." Smiling, she pushed her way past Stiles and put her laptop case on the floor and went for the rest of her bags. "And my name is Anne, not Annie." The deadly undertone wasn't missed by Stiles, but he ignored it. "And you are free to close the door now, I have all of my bags inside." Shaking his head, he closed the door just as his father walked down the stairs.

"So your parents are ok with you staying here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked his wife's niece, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Well, they didn't stop me when I walked down the stairs with my bags and laptop so I guess." Anne mumbled through her mouthful of pancakes. "I clearly told them that I would stay here until their stuff is all figured out. I am not living with those quarreling idiots for a moment longer." Shaking her head she put down the knife and stretched out for the glass of orange juice. "Thanks for taking me in, uncle." He walked over to her, and kissed her hair gently.

"Anytime, Anne, anytime." The Sheriff glanced at the watch on the wall. "Damn, I'm going to run late. So, I'll see you two for dinner later tonight?"

"Sure thing, paps." Stiles muttered through his mouthful of pancakes.  
"Yeah, Stilinski Senior, you bet!" Anne turned to her three weeks younger cousin, a mischievous grin on her lips. "So you have to tell me who's hot around here."  
Almost choking on his juice, Stiles laughed. "I'm so not telling you!"  
"Not fair! I want all the dish before we hit for school, and you know I'll force it out of you if I have to."  
"How? By talking me to death?" He grinned.  
"No, I like to leave the talking to you." Anne joked, "I'm the muscle and skills in this partnership."

Not being able to keep quiet for very long, Stiles started talking about who was worth knowing at school. And probably a lot more information than she really needed, but it was nice to hang with him again. Not that she would ever admit it, but she had missed his blabbering.  
Since the paperwork had already been taken care of, she only had to pick up her schedule. Starting the day with history, just like she liked it. After the awkward introducing was over with, the teacher sent her to the only spare desk in the room, right besides Stiles. Smiling she dropped next to him and took out her notebook.  
"So, this teacher any good?" Anne asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's really good. You should be glad you ended up in this class." Stiles whispered back. They both looked up when Miss. Marple closed her book with a sharp noise.  
"We are having a pair assignment that is due three weeks from now, and I'll be making the pairs. You will be given your subject when I'm done sorting you into pairs. Now..." Anne stared at Stiles, watching the same horror on his face. Pair assignment. The Devil's handiwork, if you asked her. Stiles was the first to be sorted, and the girl he ended up with didn't look particularly pleased with the result. Stupid girl. No one knew research like Stiles. Neither of the persons in the pairs appeared to know the other person really well, since no one smiled or cheered when they got sorted.  
"Miss. Durham and Mr. Lahey. Your subject will be the Korean War." Looking around the class, Anne tried to find someone who looked for her, since she had no idea who this Lahey guy was. A tall, blonde and curly haired guy with blue eyes walked over to her desk and sat at Stiles previous spot.  
"Anne." Smiling she offered her hand, a usual sign in her book for polite welcome or greeting. But he just looked at her hand and grunted.

"Yeah, I know." And that was it. Anne glared.

"Hey, mate. I think it's polite, or even normal, to shake someones hand when offered, and telling them your name is normal procedure to."  
"I'm not what you would call normal." He replied, staring back.  
"Obviously not. But I still want your name, since I have to write it on our paper."  
"I can write it myself."  
"Yeah, sure." Even Stiles from across the room saw the murderous look in her eyes. "Exuse me, Miss. Marple?" Anne asked her politely. "Mr. Lahey here is being very secretive and wont give me his name, would you be so kind as to give it to me so I can write it on my paper?" Several people in the class laughed under their breath.  
"Sure thing, sweetie. His name is Isaac Lahey." Miss. Marple smiled.  
"Thank you, ma'am." She looked triumphant over at Isaac, who just looked like he wanted to murder her. Not good, was all Stiles could think. Hopefully Derek has taught him enough self control to be able not to wolf out during this pair assignment. "Now that that is out of the world, where do you want to start on the assignment?"

As they were now a proper pack, everyone were sitting together at lunch. Stiles, Allison, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Lydia, Danny and now Anne who was surprisingly functional with everyone in the pack, apart from Isaac who still hadn't gotten over the incident in history class. He was glaring at her from across the table, and eating his lunch in silence. She even managed to get a smile out of Lydia and Jackson when she commented on the outrageous outfit the office lady had chosen to wear to work. Stiles was rather proud of her, for not shaming the family name and helping him keep up the conversation. When she saw that Isaac was glaring at her, she sighed and smiled.  
"You're not still mad about the stuff in history are you?"  
"No, why would I?"  
"Maybe because she humiliated you in front of the entire class?" Lydia murmured, not helping.  
"Oh, come on. If you had given me your name in the first place I wouldn't have had to do that, you know. I should in fact be mad at you, but as you can see I am not mad or offended." She blinked, and tossed her hair over her shoulder, letting the red in her brown hair shine in the light of the sun. To the humans, nothing appeared to change with Isaac, but the werewolves smelled it. And Isaac hated it.

"So, you're not gonna stay in tonight huh?" Anne asked as Stiles was throwing on some clothes after the shower. "I would like to meet this person who can manage to keep you away from World of Warcraft _and _me." Stiles snorted a laugh. "Is it your secret girlfriend? Oh, or your secret boyfriend?" Stiles turned around, stunned at the last sentence. "Oh, secret boyfriend it is then."  
"What? No, don't.. I.. No." Stiles exclaimed.  
"But you want him to be?" Grinning, Anne put her hand on his shoulder. "I understand. It's fine. Who is he?"

"It's no one. I..." He began but Anne stopped him.  
"I've known you since you were born, mate." She stated. "And I'm smart, you can't hide it from me."

"Just because you see homoerotic subtext in every show you watch, doesn't mean it's happening in my life." Stiles lied.  
"Please, we all know Destiel is meant to happen." Anne protested, let go of his shoulders and walked towards the door. "But I'll play along for now. Run to your not-quite-boyfriend and make me proud!" Being sidetracked by her cousin's potential love interest she totally forgot to tell him about where she was planning on spending her friday evening. Hiking in the woods, enjoying the view of the forest during the full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is the second chapter, sorry if things are moving a bit slow. But I promise it will pick up soon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! same goes with chapter 1 which I forgot to write a disclaimer for.

**Chapter 2:**

The monthly pack meeting went just like they always did. Jackson and Stiles were at each other with snarky remarks, while Derek told Jackson to shut up and sit down, but not Stiles. Isaac wondered when they were both gonna figure out their stuff and admit to liking each other. Lydia and Allison were sitting on the couch with Erica at their feet, gossiping.  
"So what do you think of Annie?" Allison asked the other girls.  
"I like her." Lydia simply stated, and added: "Her hair is gorgeous."

"I didn't think you complimented others, Lydia?" Erica laughed.  
"Of course I do." Allison smiled, and called Scott over to get them something to drink. He was so whipped. Derek and Stiles were sitting in the far end corner of the room, arguing over something Stiles found in one of his researches, and Boyd was reading a book on god knows what.  
"I'm going out running." Isaac said as he abruptly got up from his seat. Derek glanced up from the book in front of him and Stiles, nodding slightly.  
"That is so unfair!" Scott exclaimed. "Why do he get to go out while we have to stay here?!"  
"Because he has control, Scott." Derek said calmly.  
"Unlike you, who decided it was a good idea to get mad during chem yesterday and go all glowy-eyed." Stiles huffed.  
"It was an accident!" Scott protested.  
"Exactly." Derek and Stiles said in unison. Isaac smiled, they weren't even aware of it. Closing the door after him, he jumped of the porch and ran into the woods. Wolfing out was no longer a problem for him during the full moon, he didn't even eat rabbits. Which was a big improvement from the first time he changed, when he wanted to kill Stiles. Catching a small change in the forest air, he stopped. Turning around, concentrating on finding that scent. It was human, but it wasn't. Confused he tried to locate where it came from when an arrow descended from a tree above him and right into the shoulder. Howling with pain, Isaac ripped it out at the same time five hunters emerged from the woods, one of them climbing down the tree.  
"Looks like we got ourselves a good one." the tallest of them laughed. "All alone in the woods, huh? Where is your pack?" Growling, Isaacs' eyes glowed, readying to fight. "Where is Hale? He and I have some unfinished business." The man took out his gun, pointed it at Isaac and fiering.

Anne was out by the river, listening to it's calm rush when she heard the first gunshot.  
"What the fuck?" she exclaimed. Taking her jacket up from the ground and started running towards the origin of the sound. Later she realized it might not have been such a good idea to run towards the gunshots, but at that moment it was like something pulled her towards it. She heard another four gunshots and when she figured she must have gotten a lot closer when she heard fists hitting flesh. And then she saw them. Four people were closing in on a person on the ground, all of them holding a gun in their hands. She was just about to scream when the moon emerged from behind one of the trees and making the victims face visible. _Isaac. _She panicked. It might be she wasn't his biggest fan, but this was seriously fucked up. Throwing of her jacket again, she pulled up the nunchakus she always carried around and sneaked up behind the four persons hoping they would be distracted by Isaac on the ground. When she got close enough she used both to double strike the tallest one right in the neck area, not hard enough to kill him but just sufficient for him to pass out. And suddenly she had three guns pointed at her. _Great,always the one with a plan_, she thought as she swinged one of the nunchakus and hit the closest man right on the temple. In her peripheral vision she saw Isaac rise and his eyes were glowing. As she stared the third guy took advantage of her lapse in concentration and planted his fist in her stomach, but not fast enough for her to forget to tighten her abdominal muscles. It hurt, but not as bad as it would have been if she hadn't. She was just about to return the favor when Isaac ran the guy down, leaving her standing in awe as he finished him off. As Isaac stod up and turned towards her and when she saw his face, with pointy teeth and sharp ears she put her hands on her hips.  
"Well, it looks like someone has some explaining to do."

Stiles was just casually enjoying the sofas good quality and Derek's excellent cooking when Isaac came rushing through the door, blood all over his clothes and bullet holes, with Annie on his tails. Almost choking on the spaghetti, he got up in a sitting position.  
"What.. I mean.. What?!" All the other members of the pack was gaping.  
"What happened?" Derek demanded as he walked into the room, not even the apron could shred the raw macho as he crossed his arms over his chest. _So hot. Oh my god, I did just not think that. Shut up, Stiles. _He thought. Now was not the time.  
"Five hunters caught me off guard, I managed to take one down but the others overpowered me." Isaac explained. "The four remaining, as you can see, fired and hit target. And then he who appeared to be the leader, wanted to know where you were. He said something about unfinished business, and was about to shoot me with a wolfsbane bullet when Anne here came and knocked him out."  
"You did what?!" Stiles shouted. "Are you crazy?"  
"Please, I know how to take care of myself Stiles. And my name is Anne!" She glared at Isaac. He glared back. "And I want to know what the hell is going on! Why were his eyes glowing? Is he some kind of werewolf?" Everyone in the room stopped breathing, and she gasped. "He totally is! Oh god, and are there more of you?" She looked at Stiles. "Are you a werewolf?" Stiles shot Derek a glance and when he nodded he sighed.

"No, I'm not a werewolf. But Isaac, Scott, Jackson, Boyd and Erica is(are I dunno, help)."  
Anne stared at Stiles for a what appeared to be minutes, but probably only seconds since Stiles' brain was working overtime.  
"That is so awesome!" Anne beamed. "This is almost like an episode of Supernatural, or True Blood. Oh gosh, those guys were hunters right? Tossers." Derek walked over to stand by Stiles.  
"And now that you know, you can't tell anyone outside of this room. Understand?"  
"I'm not stupid, just so you know." She saw the others stiffen when she spoke back. And something klicked in her head. "You're the alpha, right?"

"How did you know?" Stiles gaped.  
"Easy, all wolf packs have an alpha and since you guys are obviously a pack and he appears to be the most dominant one he has to be the alpha." She said, matter of factly. If Sherlock had been there he would have been proud of her deduction. That, or he might have been huddled in a corner at the thought of werewolves existing. Isaac was standing in the back watching the circus unfolding itself in front of him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Annie demand to know everything there was to know and Stiles' eagerness to explain. It was like they were talking their own language, finishing off each others sentences. They now appeared to have a new member in the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, my computer would agree with me. Hope you like it :) Please review so that I know if I'm doing something right or wrong.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Chapter 3: **

At least someone is getting their beauty sleep, Anne thought sarcastically as she heard Stiles snoring all through the wall. How that boy was able to sleep after all this amazed her, though it might be from the fact that he had had more time than her to adjust. Anne on the other hand was sitting with her computer on her lap, watching an episode of The Big Bang Theory to take her mind off all of this new information rushing through her head. Sheldon was just about to knock his signature knock on Penny's door when a knock on her own window made her pause the video. Sighing she put her feet on the floor and walked towards the window, pausing as she saw who was sitting outside her window. She opened the window and let him in. He stopped right beside her, and if it hadn't been for the fact that she was used to getting her personal space invaded during practice she might have freaked out. Having his this close made her heart flutter, and now she knew he could hear it. Just as clearly as she could feel it.

"What do you want, Isaac?" Anne said, not unfriendly. "It's late."

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me tonight." He smiled. "If it hadn't been for you I might not have survived. So thank you."

"Wow, hold on." She gaped. "Aren't you supposed to act like a wanker towards me or did I miss something?"

"I'm not used to handling people outside the pack." He admitted, his eyes focusing on her. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

"It's ok, I guess." She gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs as she sat down on the bed, noting his eyes never leaving her. "And I'm sorry for the whole calling you out during class."

Smiling, he took a seat in the chair closest to her. "I deserved it. It's nice having someone stand up for once."

"WHat do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"It's just that people tend to do what I want." His smile fading. "They usually leave me alone, like they instinctively know there's something wrong with me."

"Are you pulling my leg?" Anne gaped. "There is nothing wrong with you, Isaac. Appart from the slight dick behaviour tendencies." She didn't know why his statement hit her so hard, but she felt the need to defend him.

"Well, they avoid me never the less."

"Humans are stupid, you better get used to that." He laughed at her statement.

"Isn't it I who are supposed to say that, as a werewolf?" Anne grinned.

"What? Am I not allowed to say things as they are just because I happened to be human?"

"Annie..." He began before she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Nooo, my name isn't Annie. I will kill Stiles for making you guys call me that."

"I don't think killing him would be such a good idea. Derek wouldn't like that, and you are far to young to die by the his hands." Isaac joked.

"Yeah, not to mention I would miss the lovely orchestra he puts up at night." She gestured to the wall against Stiles' bedroom.

"He's always noisy, isn't he?"

"He is. When I used to sleep over as a kid he even talked in his sleep." She thought back at those summers she used to stay over at the Stilinskis. She smiled when she remembered all those crazy things aunt Rebecca let them do, and then she felt the emptiness as she remembered her kind brown eyes and winning smile. Stiles looked like her, not as much when he was a kid, but now. She couldn't imagine what the sheriff had to go through raising that kid on his own. She knew her mother and father had found her extremely difficult when she grew up, with her lack of concentration and absent minded behaviour. Her mother had never really been the motherly type, and her father was mostly interested in his company than her, which left her with her nanny, Rosa. She had tried to give her all the love she needed, and Anne really loved her, but the aching feeling of never being enough for her parents had bothered her for years before she finally realized that striving for her parents attention was never going to work and she gave it up. Joined the karate team in town and started doing yoga. She was all about having confidence in herself now. After all, she was the only thing she could trust.

"Hey, are you ok?" Isaac was standing beside her by the bed, his hand on her thigh.

"What? Oh, yeah." That was until she looked up, and her eyes met his. Eyes like that should be banned, she thought as his blue eyes locked into hers. He raised his right arm and put his palm on her cheek, slowly stroking back the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. Instinctively she leaned into the had before she could stop herself. There was something calming and comforting about the way he touched her.

"I should go." he said after what seemed like minutes.

"You really should." Anne muttered half heartedly. He straightened up and walked towards the window, he glanced at her one last time before he climbed out and was gone. Leaving Anne dazed and wondering what the hell just happened.

School was finally done and over with for the day when Stiles walked up behind her and put his arm around her shoulder. If it hadn't been for the fact that she had heard him from a mile away he would be lying on the floor right now.

"So, what are you doing today? Considering it's Friday!" The kid was practically jumping with excitement.

"Homework, since we got that history project I thought I would just get it out of the world."

"What? No!" he exclaimed. "It's pack meeting tonight, and you have to come!"

"So, it was just a rhetorical question then?" Anne said sarcastically.

"Yeah, pretty much. We are going straight to Derek's place, and you and I are bringing the pizza!"  
"But didn't you have pack meeting yesterday?" She asked confused.  
"Yeah, but now that you suddenly decided to join us we need to initiate you to the pack."  
"Do what to me?"  
"Oh, you'll see it when we get there!" He dragged her with him to the car, and almost pushed her into the passenger side of the car.  
"I'm slightly terrified." Anne muttered to herself as Stiles walked around the car.

Turns out she had the right to be frightened. At least if you were afraid of people intruding on your personal space on so many levels they were actually wearing only pants and in her, Erica, Lydia and Allison's case bras. She was piled up in a pack pile of werewolves and humans.  
"How in the bloody hell did you trick me into this?" She sighed. "I feel violated."  
"Please be quiet, Annie." Isaac said from where he was lying right next to her, his arm around her hip.  
"Am I not allowed to talk now either? You know talking is a big part of my personality. I like talking. Talking is fun. Why don't you guys talk at all?"  
"Oh my god, she is so your cousin." Lydia said, looking over at Stiles who was spooned behind Derek.  
"I have never said any different." Stiles laughed.

"Why would either of us deny being related?" Anne huffed. "You are so obviously blessed to have us here." She and Stiles made bro fist motion in the air since neither could reach over Derek.

"You got it right, sister." Stiles beamed.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea." Isaac muttered.

Anne huffed. "Please, you know it's a brilliant idea. You need the comic relieve."

Stiles smiled as Isaac and Anne continued to bicker between themselves. It was good to see him so active in a conversation. He had been worried that he would take after Derek, and be all emotionally constipated, and they didn't need anymore of those under this roof. He didn't know when the bickering turned to an argument about which Avenger was the best or which season of Doctor Who was the best. He didn't even know Isaac watched those.

"Please, you are only saying that because you're in love with Tennant." Isaac argued.

"Excuuuse me, I'm not even gonna comment on that. I like season 4 the best simply because Donna." Anna defended. Stiles didn't even think they registered there were other people piled up around them on the bed, and he could see Derek actually smile at the sight of the two of them. He simply stopped listening when they entered the Supernatural argument, he was not ready to hear that. So when Derek slightly shook his shoulder, Stiles realized he had fallen asleep and was now on the couch.

"What? What happened?" He sat up abruptly.

"You fell asleep." Derek answered.

"Thank you, captain Obvious. No, I meant how did I get here?"

"I carried you." Derek raised his eyebrows like that should have been apparent.

"Oh." Stiles felt his cheek flush. "So, she's a member of the pack now?"

"Yes. All we need is for her to meet Peter when he gets home from New York." Derek turned around. "I think you should take her home now." Stiles looked past Derek and saw Annie sleeping on Isaac's shoulder while his head was resting on hers.

"Oh, aren't they adorable?"

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to listen to them arguing about who was the coolest monster in Supernatural." Scott said from where he was sitting in front of the television.

"Or which Star Wars movie was the best." Derek groaned.

"Hey, it's pack bonding." Stiles argued. "You should be happy."

"Maybe I will be tomorrow, for now take her home and get some rest."

"I was sleeping just fine on the couch." Stiles muttered under his breath as he walked over to wake Annie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **So I'm back! And thanks for the lovely reviews I've gotten :D**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anything apart from Anne.

Waking up that Saturday morning, the first thing Anne did was walk into the kitchen to make herself a pot of tea which she brought up to her room and planted herself in front of the computer. She checked her email and found an email from her mum.

"Dad is coming over tomorrow with your car which you so conveniently left here. There is no way we're leaving you in Beacon Hills without a car." She checked the time when she received the message.

Fuck.

Her dad was coming today. And like she left her car on purpose, anyways.

"Stiiiiles!" she called after her cousin.

"Whaat?" she smiled a little at the fact that she obviously had woken him.

"My dad is coming over with my car today."

"Oh God. No offence towards you, but your dad is scary!" Stiles was now by her door and walked to sit besides her on the bed.

"I know. He's so British and posh."

"Indeed he is." Stiles laughed and looked over at the teapot on her nightstand.

"I'm not that British, ok." Anne smiled.

"Whatever you say, my lady." Stiles teased.

"If you don't shut it I'm not taking you with me for a ride."

"Ok! I'll behave. Promise!"

"Wow. You really weren't joking about the car." Stiles said in ave.

"No. Having parents who feel bad for not spending enough time with you through your entire childhood and young adulthood will pay almost anything." Anne mumbled because her dad was now talking to her uncle not far away.

"But a totally renovated mustang?"

"Yeah, 1969." She grinned as she tossed the keys between her hands. Because she'd left so abruptly, her car had still been in the final touch ups at the mechanics.

"We are so driving your car to school on Monday." Stiles smiled

"Yeah, whatever you say shorty." She teased, punching his arm.

"I'm taller than you!" Stiles protested. "So don't call me that."

"Yeah, by a whole centimeter."

"Still counts. I grew past you years ago."  
"Keep telling yourself that if it makes it easier to sleep at night." She teased. "And we are totally going for ice cream after this."  
Her father didn't stay long, just long enough to tell her to be careful with the car and that her mother had put some more clothes in the trunk of the car and shoes in the back for her, and then he left with his assistant. When she and Stiles were done carrying in the clothes and the shoes, and she almost beamed when she saw her mother had bought her a new school purse in her favorite color. Sky blue. Just like Isaac's eyes. _Whoa, you just did not think that, _she corrected herself. Shaking her head she changed into some flats and grabbed a light jacket and walked out to her car. Stiles was already standing by the passenger door, grinning like an idiot.

"I guess we're driving around for quite a while, huh." She stated.  
"Oh yeah." Stiles said, as he got in the passenger seat next to her.

Anne was exhausted when she finally got home. Stiles planted his lazy ass tight on the sofa, declaring it his spot for the rest of the day and night.  
"Hey, I did most of the driving. You should be kissing my ass right now for bringing you with me."  
"Yeah, because who else would you bring?" Stiles teased. "Isaac? Since you are all comfy and sleeping on each others shoulders."  
"I totally would, he might appreciate what I went through driving all to the next state." She said, blushing when he mentioned Isaac.  
"Well, I've been driving you around in my precious Jeep so we can call it a truce for now."  
"Yeah, sure whatever. I'm going up to my room, I have some homework to finish."  
"I might call Scott over or go to his place." Stiles said.  
"Alright, just tell me if you go?" Anne asked.  
"Sure, I'll let you know. I wouldn't just go without you knowing, I mean you could think I was kidnapped by those crazy ass hunters or something."  
"Yes, that would be a real shame. Those poor bastards would never know what hit them." Anne teased, and ran up the stairs as Stiles threw pillows after her.  
Still laughing she closed the door to her room and was just about to jump on the bed for her computer, which she had placed by her pillow, when she saw a shadow by her computer desk. She was almost about to power kick this persons ass out of her room when it moved to quick for her to notice and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Relax, Annie!" Isaac said, "Jesus Christ, you are jumpy."  
After shaking his hands off, she glared at him hoping looks could kill. "You nearly gave me a heart attack you fool. I'm only 17, I'm not supposed to die from a heart attack!"  
"Sorry about that, I just thought we could use the time for our history project." Isaac was still grinning giving the indication he wasn't as sorry as he claimed to be.  
"Yeah, because using the door is prohibited."  
"No, it's just more fun using the window." He said, matter of factly like she should have realized that. Ok, so maybe she should have. She would have climbed up and through the window if she could.  
"Just give me a warning first, ok? I don't want to die before my life starts." Sighing she grabbed her computer, muttering curse words under her breath.  
"You know, I think it's quite hot when women curse." Isaac said, smiling as he pulled up his history book from his bag, which Anne noted now.  
"Yeah, well if you keep on scaring me like that you'll hear a hell of a lot more."  
"Careful, I might take you up on it." He winked.  
"Please don't." She said, but couldn't help the smile on her lips.  
"So where do we start?" He asked.

Three hours, two pizzas and God only knows how much soda later, they were finally finished with the project.  
"Oh my God, that tedious." Anne exclaimed as she clicked on save for the last time.

"If I never hear about the Korean War again it will be to soon." Isaac cringed.  
"Agreed." Anne closed the computer, and checked her phone. Stiles had tried calling her one hour ago, but since she'd turned of the sound on her phone he had left her a message saying he went over to Scott's for guys night. That left her alone in the house, except Isaac, which was fine by her. "So, since we really did an amazing job on this, if I might say so myself, I think we should sit down and watch a movie." Anne said, and walked over to her DVD collection.  
"Sure." Isaac said, while Anne's stomach decided butterflies was the appropriate approach to that answer.  
"Ok, I have a load of DVDs and I just recently bought "The Avengers", so if you're up for that?" She asked as she dragged her finger across the back of the covers.  
"Thank God, I was almost expecting you to make me watch "The Notebook." Isaac said in relief. Anne turned around with a horrified expression on her face.  
"What kind of girl do you take me for?" She asked. "Don't get me wrong, I love that movie but compared to "The Avengers"? I don't think so." Smiling she brought out the DVD and walked out of the room and down to the living room. Popping popcorn and bringing out another bottle of soda, she put in the DVD and sat down beside Isaac, pulling her feet up under her.

"God, I love this movie. I had like a mindgasm when I watched it at the cinema." Anne said as the movie started, and shuddered as she put her arms around herself.  
"You know, you have a werewolf right besides you, right?" He laughed.  
"What?" She asked, confused. Isaac sighed, and put his arm around her and pulled her into his side, left arm around her shoulders.  
"You don't have to sit there freezing." He said. Smiling she looked up at him, snuggling closer because who doesn't want to snuggle up on a warm, fussy werewolf? Well, not fussy but close enough. His blond curls did certainly look soft and... _Ooook, stopping now. Just snuggle for now, you perv. _She told herself as she placed her head on his shoulder, bracing herself for the awesome that was to come.  
Anne had no idea when she fell asleep, or how she ended up on top of Isaac on the sofa, but there she was. His arms was around her and his breathing was steady and calm, so obviously sleeping. Which was more you could say for her at the moment. _Oh God, oh God, oh God._ She thought to herself. Maybe if she acted cool and tried to sneak out of his grasp she would be able to avoid the conversation following this sleeping position, but when she tried to move the hands around her tightened.  
"Where are you going." Isaac growled.  
"Eeeh... I was.. Ehm, I.." She mumbled, her brain failing her when she needed it most.  
"Oh God." She yelped when he flipped them around, leaving him on top of her, eyes blazing amber. _This should not be hot, and I should not be turned on. _She told herself, but didn't really listen because it was hot and she was turned on. _Awkward conversation be damned_, she thought and put her hand on his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Not a sweet, playful kiss, but a real kiss. Hot and messy, demanding and forceful as they both thrived for control. His hands trailed down her body, feeling every curve. Moaning, she puts her legs around his hips and pressing her body against his. Listing to her body's urges was rather unfamiliar to her, so she just went with it and placed one hand on his upper body, feeling the muscles under his shirt. He growled when her hands went under his shirt to pull it off and toss it on the floor beside them.  
"Oh my God." She whispered when she took in the sight before her. "Never wear a shirt again, please. For my sake." Laughing he trailed kisses down her neck, stopping by the hem of her t-shirt, eyebrow raised in question.  
"Oh, please, an eye for an eye..." Anne whispered again, arching against him. She heard a ripping sound and her t-shirt was gone, leaving her bare and exposed.  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear before he continued his exploring of her bare skin, leaving a wet trail behind. Closing her fingers around his blond locks she pulled him up again to meet her lips with his. She dug her nails into his back, making him growl and his eyes turn amber again, and leaned forward biting his neck. This was totally a wolf sign for something she couldn't remember. He put a hand on her left leg, pulling it up further, making her smile into the demanding kiss. _This is just perfect, _Anne thought.  
"Oh my fucking GOD! THAT IS MY COUCH!" Someone yelled from the entrance to the kitchen. Both she and Isaac turned around and saw Stiles standing there with a horrified expression on his face. "Oh God! These are images I never wanted in my brain, oh GOD!" Laughing, Isaac pulled her up from the couch and grabbing his shirt at the same time as she stumbled to the stairs, barely containing her laughter. As she opened the door to her room, she couldn't contain it any longer and burst out laughing. Her emotions was heightened, making everything more dazed. Isaac followed close behind her, closing the door after them just after Stiles yelled after them: "You are so paying if I have to go to a shrink for this!" After they finished laughing she straightened up and winced as the muscles in her stomach hurt in protest.  
"Isn't your super werewolf hearing supposed to protect us against interruptions like that?" Still grinning, she put her arms around his neck.  
"Guess they got distracted by something far more interesting." He kissed her slowly and sweet, making her knees weak.  
"Mmmm." She mumbled. "You should stay over. No sex tho, a little to early for that." She got her answer when he swooped her up like a feather and carried her to her bed, placing her under the covers and slipped in besides her, nestling his arms around her.  
"Sleep is just fine." He said and kissed her forehead. Smiling she again snuggled into his warm and now bare, fluffy werewolf. Just before she fell asleep she heard him mumble; "Goodnight, Annie."

Notes: This is my first attempt on anything remotely close to smut so please don't judge me to hard. Besides it was written after 03:00 am. Never judge anyone after 03am.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the late update. I take full blame! I had a case of writers block and couldn't quite write the Sterek scene, so I'm sorry if it's bad. I'll do better later I promise. And then I discovered a couple of new shows and well... School. But here's chapter 5 and if there are any mistakes I'm sorry, but I just wanted to get this out as quick as possible :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5:

Stiles was scarred for life. He had concluded that when he went to bed and couldn't put the images out of his head. Wasn't Isaac supposed to have heard him coming and stop? Or did he just not care, or simply didn't hear him because the whole of him was... Elsewhere occupied. God, he would never be able to look her in the eyes again without picturing Isaac on top of her. He should just move right now. Maybe Derek had a room available for him in the Hale house. No, that wouldn't work because she would still be at pack meetings and so would Isaac. Jesus, he should just claw his eyes out while he was at it. Watching your sister make out with your bro, on your couch, in your house and them being shirtless. He cringed when he closed his internet browser, like always. It was physically painful to close any tabs, which was why he always ended up with 20 open tabs and had to painfully rip of the band aid and just close them all together. Slowly he crawled back into bed, and was just about to close his eyes when a dark shadow was towering over his bed.

"We have a problem." Derek growled.

"Oh my GOD!" Stiles shrieked, not very manly and he was not proud of himself. "We do have some problems, like people sneaking in on me and scaring me half to death!" Cursing he got up from the bed and turned on the light. Turning around he found one angry werewolf in his face.

"Why does it smell like Isaac here?" Derek demanded.

"Oh God, I do not want to talk about that."

"Why. Does. It. Smell. Like. Isaac." Derek growled, pushing Stiles against the wall.

"Jesus, I thought we were over this up against the wall thing." Derek's eyes glowed red. "But if you really want to know, I found Isaac and Anne all over each other on my couch."

Derek relaxed visibly, nodding and let Stiles go.

"What, you thought me and him was up to something?" Stiles laughed, but when he saw the look in Derek's eyes he stopped. "Wait, you totally did didn't you?" Smiling he walked closer. "You totally thought I was up to something with Isaac. And you were jealous, I see that now. Wow... I didn't picture you as the jealous type, I mean I am allowed to have other friends right? I get to hang out with Scott all the time, why would you be jealous if I and Isaac were friends?"  
Growling, like the sourwolf he is, Derek grasped Stiles by the neck, making him gasp in surprise as Derek firmly planted his lips on Stiles'. Not completely fathoming what was going on, Stiles was unresponsive and hands flailing everywhere. Derek pulled away, looking something close to embarrassed, if that was possible. Stunned out of his wits and talks(yes he made that a word) Stiles couldn't do anything but stare.  
"I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that." Derek whispered, actually whispered, and headed for the window but Stiles had enough function to grasp Derek by the arm and stop him.  
"Why did you stop?" Shocked, Derek turned around facing Stiles. For God knows what reason Stiles pulled Derek in and put his hand on Derek's neck and kissed him. Derek folded the moment Stiles' lips were on his, bringing his hands around Stiles. How long hadn't he waited for this? Ever since he and Scott met him first in the woods for what seemed like ages ago, he was now pressed up against Derek's firm body. Derek trailed kisses along his neck.  
"Mine." He whispered as he teasingly bit at the tender skin on his neck. "But still underage." And then he pulled away.  
"What?" Stiles protested. "No, I'll let you know that in Norway and Sweden I'm old enough to have sex."

Derek smiled. "But you're not in Norway or Sweden now, are you?"  
"Well, no." Stiles shrugged, sexual frustration written all over his face. "But I'll make sure you regret this."  
"I'm sure you will. But let us handle the group of rogue hunters that almost killed Isaac not that long ago."  
"You're sure they are rogue?" Stiles asked, curiosity winning over his sexual frustration.  
"I was just over at Chris' house and he has no word of other hunters entering the area which he would if they had been coded hunters."  
"Shit." Stiles walked over to his computer chair. "I guess what Isaac said make sense then. They are after you for revenge."  
"Yeah." Derek sighed.  
"I thought the alphas would be the last we saw of trouble around here."

"Yeah."  
"You wanna get in bed with me?" Stiles said, nonchalantly.  
"Stiles..." Derek sighed.  
"What? I didn't mean sex! Honest." He protested.  
"Smart. Lying to a werewolf." Smiling Derek walked over to the window.  
"Worth a shot though." He shrugged.  
"Pack meeting tomorrow, Isaac." Turning around to look at Stiles one last time. "And you. Get some sleep." Then he jumped out the window. Stiles really needed to get a lock on his window. And maybe even one for Annie if she continued inviting Isaac over.  
"Werewolves." Stiles hissed as he curled himself into the blanket on his bed.

Anne woke when the smell of pancakes hit her nose. "That smells delicious." she muttered into Isaac's chest.  
"I would say it's my aftershave, but I don't use any." Laughing, she looked up at him and looked into his blue eyes. Would she like to wake up like this everyday? Yes, she would.  
"Dork. I was talking about the pancakes."  
"Oh, yes. Let's just hope your cousin doesn't set anything on fire."  
"Oh God. Stiles is baking?" Horrified she sat up. "Forget the fire, let's just hope it isn't poisonous." Isaac laughed, and when she didn't he raised an eyebrow.  
"The last time I ate anything he made, I ended up with food poisoning and had to stay at the hospital for 3 days." She muttered, still cursing the day she ate his rather suspicious hamburgers.  
"Wow." Isaac muttered.  
"Yes, it is not something I wish to repeat." Shaking her head. "Let's just go downstairs, grab something to eat and go straight up."

"Also Derek stopped by last night, after you fell asleep." The way he said it made him sound awkward. But why would he sound awkward by the fact that Derek stopped by?  
"Did he stop by my room? I didn't drool did I?"  
"What? No." Isaac looked even more uncomfortable.  
"Then spit."  
"He stopped by Stiles' room. And... Eh..." Isaac fumbled. "He smelled me on Stiles, and he got tetorrial. Let's just say that if it hadn't been for the fact that Derek is older than Stiles by so far, he would be making dinner for four not three."  
"What are you... Oh!" Anne gasped. "Did they?" She smiled.  
"Oh my God. I am so not comfortable with this."  
"I don't care, spill it! Did they make out? Like for real?" When Isaac nodded she jumped out of bed. "I knew it! That sneaky little bastard!" Grinning like a total maniac, she stormed out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen where Stiles was now frying some bacon.  
"You!" She called, causing Stiles to jump around almost dropping the pan. "You sneaky little fox."  
"What..." Stiles began but Anne was soon around his neck, hugging him tight.  
"I'll just let you know, I shipped you and Derek from the moment I saw him."  
"Oh my God, you did what?" Stiles asked, horrified.  
"I shipped you and Derek. If you don't know what shipping is..."  
"I know what shipping is. Jesus, I ship Nagron and Klaroline like crazy." Stiles answered.  
"Ok, good! Because you have to tell me everything ok. Everything!" Anne gleamed with joy as she put her arm around his shoulders. Isaac who happened to enter the kitchen just after Anne was shaking his head. He didn't even want to know what the hell all of that was, so he just loaded up some pancakes and bacon while hoping werewolves couldn't get food poisoning.

Please review :) It would help a lot!


End file.
